Power systems may have multiple generator units for supplying electricity to one or more electric power loads. For example, a multi-engine generator set switcher locomotive may include three power modules. Each power module includes an internal combustion engine associated with each generator unit. The engines may be started by various starting systems, such as an air start system and an electric start system. An electric start system may draw electric power from an electric source on the locomotive, such as a battery bank or from other engines already running, for example. An air start system may draw compressed air from an onboard compressed air source, such as a compressed air tank, for example. The compressed air source is used to provide compressed air for starting rotation of the crankshaft of the engine.
An air start system, however, may be ineffective for starting an engine if the amount of compressed air provided by the compressed air source is less than what is required to start the engine. Moreover, an electric start system may increase wear associated with the electric power source and with an associated starter motor.
An example of an air start system for using compressed air to start an engine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,212 (the '212 patent), issued on Apr. 13, 1982 in the name of Samuel et al. and assigned to Rederiaktiebolaget Nordstjernan of Sweden and Oy Wartsila A B of Finland. An example of an electric start system for use on an engine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,923 (the '923 patent), issued on Oct. 1, 1985 in the name of Hamano et al. and assigned to Mitsubishi Denki Kabushiki Kaisha. U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,216 (the '216 patent), issued on Nov. 25, 1980 in the name of Miles discloses an electric start system with a pneumatically actuated auxiliary start system.
Although the '212 patent and the '923 patent disclose an air start system and an electric start system, respectively, for starting an engine, the efficacy of the systems is limited. For example, nowhere does the '923 patent disclose using a compressed air source to start the engine and nowhere do the '212 patent and the '216 patent disclose an electric start system which starts the engine if the air start system fails. The '212, '923, and '216 patents show that air start and electric start systems are known. Modern locomotives and industrial gas turbine engines are known which have both electric and air start mechanisms. However, none of these automatically coordinate a choice between electric or air start.
The disclosed strategy and system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.